A sealing arrangement of this type is known from DE 197 28 605 A1. The known sealing arrangement comprises a rod or piston seal, which is substantially C-shaped and is axially open toward the first chamber to be sealed. Depending on the extent to which the pressure in the first chamber is greater than in the second chamber, the sealing lips of the sealing ring expand to a greater or lesser extent in the radial direction and abut the surfaces to be sealed of the machine elements to be sealed with respect to one another with a corresponding amount of pretension.
The two sealing lips are dynamically loaded. One sealing lip is sealingly supported on the boundary wall of the installation chamber of the second machine element, while the other dynamically loaded sealing lip is supported on the surface to be sealed of the first machine element, which, with respect to the second machine element, can move forward and backward in the axial direction in a translational manner.
The contact surfaces of the sealing ring and of the installation chamber that face one another each extend in the radial direction. The extent to which the sealing lips radially press against each of the surfaces to be sealed is merely dependent on the expansion of the sealing lips caused by the excess pressure. A supporting bulge that is radially convexly curved toward the first machine element is arranged in the region of the contact surface of the sealing ring and is connected to the axially opposite sealing lip by means of an arcuate portion. The arcuate portion comprises at least two grooves which extend in the circumferential direction and are axially adjacent to one another, with ridges being arranged between the grooves, which, together with the grooves, delimit pockets of lubricant.